I keep my visions to myself
by Candace Caden
Summary: Steve and Danny start having sex dreams about each other. At least they think they're dreams... they're dreams, right? *part of my Awkward Morning After (but not really) series*
1. intro to Awkward Morning After series

My **Awkward Morning After (but not really) **series will consist of different fics, each with its own pairing, but all existing in a universe where Joint Dreaming is possible. Here's a short summery of this idea:

True soul mates, when both asleep, are able to merge into a joint dream so that they may spend not just every waking moment with one another, but their non-waking moments too, if they so please. When true soul mates are unable to realize the true source of their connection this ability takes on a mind of its own... queue unexpected, but not necessarily unwanted, joint sex dreams. If only everyone knew about Joint Dreaming some serious confusion could be avoided.


	2. Chapter 1

The first time it happened Danny thought, _Surely not, _because things like this didn't happen to sane, normal people and Danny liked to think he still at least fell it _one _of those categories. But then it happened again and again and _again_, and Danny got to the point that he could barely even look at Steve any more without his fingers twitching and then the resulting awkwardness of realizing that he was thinking the things he was thinking.

It didn't go unnoticed... by anyone. In fact, after the first Incident, the capitalization was _completely _necessary, Kono had called them both out saying, "What is it will you two today? You're acting like it's the awkward morning after." When Danny couldn't do anything to school his panic at somehow being figured out, because _NO_ he had not had sex with Steve last night but he had _dreamed _he had and that was an entirely new development that Danny was having trouble reconciling with, Kono's eyes had just gone wide and she'd said, "Oh my god, you _didn't_." but if her expression was anything to go by she was so hoping they did. Which- okay, Danny would just have to reflect on that later.

Steve and Danny had both been quick to say "NO!" and then they'd just both kind of shuffled off awkwardly. Danny knew why he was being awkward, okay? But _what the hell_ was _Steve's _problem? Other than the fact that he was _completely _insane, of course, and would surely bring about Danny's demise, and had also seemingly ruined a perfect, life-time straightness record on Danny's account... Okay, _how _was this Danny's life again?! _Anyway_, there was _no way _that Steve could know about Danny's dream because unless Steve could read minds no one knew other than Danny, but Steve's awkwardness was almost a perfect reflection of Danny's and Danny just sat in his office thinking back to a time when his life actually made sense and he didn't have dreams about having sex with his _very male _best friend. He had never appreciated how normal his life had been back in Jersey...


	3. Chapter 2

Steve was freaking out a little... a lot. He'd tried to write off the dream as just that, a dream, but it had felt more real than any dream he'd ever had before and he'd woken up to find he'd made a mess of his sheets. Sex dreams about his best friend... he knew in weird dream logic it probably just meant that he trusted Danny, but it was hard to apply dream logic to a dream that hadn't even felt like a dream. Actually, if Steve hadn't have woken up alone afterward with no evidence to support the things that he'd dreamed of he would have been inclined to think it had really happened.

He'd gone into work that morning after the first dream looking to blow something up because _yes_ Danny was right, no matter what Steve told him, he _did _like blowing stuff up. Grenades were his best friend, although they couldn't compete with Danny, and the chaos they caused centered Steve. This isn't to say that he liked hurting other people, he'd never like that, but just watching something blow up somehow made the shit storm that was Steve's life seem pretty orderly in comparison; it just really seemed to put things into perspective for him. Of course Steve would never explain this to Danny because it would only make Danny rant on and on about the help that Steve needed and was more than willing to pay for. Steve didn't need help, he needed Danny... god _dammit._

Somehow being a SEAL had been easier than being best friends with one Danny Williams.


End file.
